The Oath
Ethos and History There are evils and darkness in this land that is not opposed. Why? Politics, pride, self-posturing or, sometimes, simply because we do not how to stop it. The Oath is more than a name; it is a promise, one that we keep to daemons and angels alike and that promise is this: There are rules in this world if you stick to them we will allow you to dwell here and pursue your plans; if you break those rules or harm the people whose rightful place is here in this world then we will stop you. Our history is built on this Oath and will forever more be. In 748 PPW the land was ravaged by war, the Gods had sent their avatars and their angels to the lands of Daer Akmir to purge the impure and to put down those minor powers that would attempt to ascend and disrupt the heavens. Powerful beings such as the Kaytaar and the Zoranethi did battle for control of unimaginable magical resources. New and ancient creatures heard the sounds of the rising of chaos and stirred in their pits waiting, yearning for the sweet victory of release. All the great guilds closed their doors as the Age of Fear began and the common and the low born folk of that noble Royal Basin cowered in their homes knowing that there would be none coming to save them from the terrors of the night and that their dreams and futures were lost that darkness. In 748 PPW the land saw the sorrow of the people of the Royal Basin and heard the prayers of the small folk who suffered with it. Fate, fortune, luck, destiny; call it what you will but the need of the common was answered when several groups of individuals happened upon one another as they attempted to thwart the rise to power of a Daemonic Lich known as the Sire Raven in the township of Delve in the Western Marches. It was a dark day and the enemy had gathered a powerful army of the Undead and the Daemonfoe to itself. Its plan was to march South and West to the capital of Maryat and there to build an Empire. The rains were falling from the storm lashed sky and the lightning slashed the night; great and glittering wounds across her majesty. All hope seemed lost and the edifices of civilisation doomed to a footnote in a chaotic history. Four small groups came together, stumbling into each other’s camps or finding one another in time to prevent the deaths of its people at the hands of a Daemonic ambush. These four were the last brave few who had ventured from their havens of safety and come alone, or so they thought, to prevent the rise of the Raven. First the Pariahs came in great number; Priests, Sourcerers and even a handful of Melkarr and Psionicists. Some had been deemed unworthy to make their way behind the doors of safety of the guildhalls, already overwhelmed with numbers whilst others had chosen to turn their backs on their faiths and organisations rather than leave the people that supported them and they in turn protected. Through faith and power and with the Tao and the Will to guide them over fifty of these Pariahs marched towards Delve gathering those small folk brave enough to carry a weapon to their banner until they numbered the hundreds. Next the Old Soldiers made camp along the Northern border of the fields and farmsteads that surrounded Delve and began to swap their stories and talk of the heroics of old dead friends. They were women and men of many wars, veterans who had buried their companions and left behind more than just blood on the battlefield. All old, most retired and none ready to let the land that they had spent their lives fighting for given to an enemy that would bring down the families of those that they remembered. Most of the fighting folk could walk into a village and find family and friends there and it was their voices that they heard when the call came, not the orders of Dukes and Kings to hide away. Under the command of General George Stowell (retired) they grouped together, voluntarily, 40 miles North of Haven, discarding their personal banners or those of their guilds and Marched West to take part in their last battle. Along the way they were provisioned by the townships that they touched and many took up their call, carrying what weapons or baggage that they could for the cause. Whilst these two groups were marching so two more were gathering but in much smaller number; The Iron Blades were the premiere sell swords of the time; seven of the most skilled individuals that the guilds could produce, they were a flagship group designed to give other individuals inspiration, poster boys for their generation. When they were given orders to retreat behind the walls of Maryat they balked but when it became clear that they were to be protected from attack and only cleared for duty again when the danger had passed they openly rebelled. Stealing their own equipment and items from the armoury they broke into the Massporters guild and there ported their way to a CoCP outpost where they overcame the guard and made their way South towards Delve. Daring the night they called upon their most powerful protections and spirits and prepared in ceremony of dedication and comradeship celebrating their friendship and the deeds done and yet to come. Finally from the darkness of the night, weary from their journey and wounded from many trials and battles came Haelor’s Pride; ten men and women and all that was left of Haelors Company. Haelor had set out to bring the Raven low and taken forty eight of his best alongside him to deal with the menace. However his forces had run across a large band of roving mercenaries who were taking the opportunity to raid and destroy many of the smaller communities. Taking and leading the majority of his people in a suicidal but successful action this meant that only ten of his company arrived at the edge of Delve. The night before action was met they spent their time in almost a Fugue state reflective of the loss of their great leader but there was hope in their prayers. Haelors Company were the last vestiges of a once great army that had fought in many wars across the continent of Daer Akmir, they had been upon a last journey home when they had heard word of the Raven. Many knew this would be their last journey, to keep the world safe one final time. The coming together of the four forces, included smallfolk, nobles, great heroes, old soldiers and casters of all creeds. Their numbers were just shy of two and half thousand in total, just ninety nine short and together they gathered under the great stone of Wells Bridge some miles North of Delve in a great moot. There was much disharmony, many of the peoples of the camp could be called enemies and the spectre of class and caste overshadowed any initial talk of brotherhood. Together the leaders of the four distinct groups came together and the commonalities of their mission was discussed. Within two hours these worthies had made an agreement to relinquish control to one overall leader from one of the groups with the support of two further advisors from each of the others. These seven swore a sacred oath of community in blood and word, in prayer and ritual and finally, come the morn in deed and derring-do together and as one. Iron Rayn of the Iron Blades was chosen to lead, she had been trained to lead and selected for her inspirational personality, a Skald, all heard her words at council and where beholdent. She chose Haven Jeffries, a Priest of Bethylak and Kulthrik Maywit, a Melkarr of the Gorgon, to represent the Pariahs. From the Old Soldiers General Stowell and his niece Alana Fell were selected and finally from the Pride a Sourcerer called Qwyell and a Scout called Tremathi Lek were called to stand with her. Together they addressed the assembled and made clear their unity, if only for one night, how the people of the Royal Basin could rely only upon this precious few to prevent their blood being spilt. This was not something that any of them had asked for but when the time had come they had all answered the call, together, to stand as one and to be answerable to no man, no God, just the call of their own conscious and they had not been found wanting. Their words were met with a thunderous roar and a call for a name, to be given a title that befit their role. The Oath was the reply. The epic battle of Delve was never really recorded in Basanic Chronicles; few credit those men and women with the heroic actions that defined their lives and the history that we have continued to be a part of because of them. The Raven was defeated, that much is sure because he did not march forth, although his actual end may never truly be known. Of the Oath only fifteen survived and of them only one of the seven was among them; Alana Fell. The bodies of Iron Rayn and Haven Jeffries were carried with much honour from the battlefield and returned to Greenlakes where the first guild or at least teachings of the Oath was established. These seven vowed that the Oath would not be forgotten, that which was sworn should not be forgotten and that the situation that the common folk had found themselves in was never repeated. Here our guild was founded, here the bodies of the great Rayn and Jeffries were placed in stasis and remain in our guild to this day. Here the ethos of our guild was established and here were our dead buried, even now it is one of our most sacred sites, none who have taken the Oath visit this site without more than a little pathotic empathy. The guild houses, merchant families and seemingly private armies that inhabit our glorious land have huge agendas; power, monies, reputation and excellence all drive their ambitions and give them an elitist and potentially dangerous outlook. Where then are the folk of the basin that do what they do because they can? Wherever there is danger, a lost cause, a forgotten treasure; there have been those folk that would seek it out and act upon their instincts and desires whatever the reward or punishment. Two centuries ago the Guild of Renowned Adventurers was a band of brothers and sisters that travelled the Basin, lending aid to those who could not help themselves, recovering ancient artefacts and battling great evils. Why? Because it was within their power to do so and they did not feel that they needed some higher purpose to command or guide them in their actions. Code of the Oath *Members of the Guild will obey the laws of any land that stands for non-tyrannical conduct. *Members of the Guild will actively support the folk of any community against threats that they are unable to cope with without. *In any situation where the folk of the community are under threat and in all likelihood the guild member(s) will perish defending them, it is the priority mission of the guild member(s) to ensure that a message for assistance is sent before any heroics are attempted. *Members of the guild will offer each other support and assistance wherever possible. Any animosity between guild members is to be taken before a senior guild member and arbitrated fairly. *Guild members will strive to seek out powers that threaten the sanctity of the land and defeat or imprison them wherever possible. *Members of the guild will conduct themselves as befits respected members of the Royal Basin, they will not be seen to bait senior members of society or engage in thuggish or brutish behaviour. Words of the Oath The Land, like a house, is empty without the family that dwells in it. The Oath The oath is that which reminds us to be the people that we are NEEDED to be. The Oath is not about personal choice; that was made when we entered into this profession. It is about the agreement that we have made and the duty that is upon us. I swear to use my discretion well and truly, without favouritism, fraud or evil intent, to choose as a person, able and sufficient, to assist the people of the land for the profit of the community. By the will of the Gods and the Spirits. Furthermore I shall stand by my comrades and honour their beliefs as if they were my own in the knowledge that they will honour my own. Guild Leaders Oath Maker (Always a Galliard) Geranli Cruise: Zumatakan Galliard: Geranli was born in 1882, a peasant in the village of Gruth and is still relatively young as a Zumatakan. She was an able child, loveable and well skilled in the many performance arts from a young age. Spotted by a member of the Oath she was sponsored and taken into the guild when she was only twenty one years old, again young for a Zumtakan, where she flourished under the legendary instructor Lysander Beckett. She is said to have learnt the thirty tales of the Cold Days of Making so well that she can recite them from heart and without any need for the visual aids and rotes. True or not her words have been spoken in hundreds of halls inspiring thousands, she has given direction to many, many smallfolk and united scores of villages under one direction. She understands fully how much responsibility rests upon her shoulders as the Oathmaker. In many ways she is like a Baron or Count, responsible for the protection of their people so intense is her belief in the core fundaments of the guild. She instils this belief in all that follow her and in those that are fortunate enough to be taught by her gain not only her experience but also of all those that she has dedicated her life to learning about. In her many see the legendary Iron Rayn with whom she spends many hours in meditation with, indeed, it is said that a great new threat comes to destroy the Basin and that Rayn prepares her young protégé for that day when the commoners of the land will need the Oath again. Although since the last years of the Cataclysm and the days of Soul Anchor many have sensed the change in her. Recent times have forced Geranli away from the Guilds duties and into the libraries of the Oath; the loss of the heroes on the rocks beyond the gate caused a greater tension among the Oath leaders. Stories are spreading that Geranli and her associates know more about the coming days of battle then they are letting on. These stories are being leant a great deal of credence by her insistence that ancient texts long guarded by the Oath were taken from their resting place and left on display along with other ancient artefacts. This action seems to have led directly to the uncovering of a banner that has crossed all Duchies and given hope to those that will do battle with the Blue Fire Prophets, Angelus and indeed the Dragons of old. The Oath Council Priest: Kistion Dathy Kistion is an Orcish Priest of Naed who finished she training with the People of Crossed Keys in 1994, some fourteen years after her birth. Whilst extremely young, as many of the other council are, she is a calm and uncomplicated woman. She understands well that she represents all of the Basanic Gods at Council and has taken time to come to terms with the different ethos as best she can. She takes her role seriously and prepares her charges for their role in the undercommunity, as she calls it, making sure that they understand that not coming from an officially sanctioned clergy they may well be overlooked or bullied by “real” Priests. She is generally liked and respected amongst the guild members. Officer: Major Iain Hertisan (retired) Born in 1922 Iain is in advancing years and the oldest member of the council, in human age. It is believed that he may have Eaölfen or Fae blood as he is still credibly young in appearance and action. Whilst not trained within the guild he has had a long admiration for the Oath and worked to have a guild building established in the capital before it was eventually established in Shriekspire. When he retired from the Basanic army at the age of seventy three he petitioned to join the guild as a trainer and potential commander should the Oath ever take the field. He was welcomed and has become like a grand old Uncle to many of the guild members. Most of the Oath fear for his passing, not just due to the loss of a good friend but also due to the damage to morale that it would cause. Melkarr: Golkitt Drune: Yuirfarvallen Born in 1889 Golkitt is a Basanic Eaölf who has very little knowledge of her homelands. She was trained by the Twelve Trees, originally to be a politician but finished her training within the confines of the Oath. She is a shy and somewhat timid individual whose personal life is kept well away from the other members of the Oath and the guild in general. She spend much of her time flitting between council duties and maintaining ties with the various groves in order that those she trains are taken seriously and to ensure that the Tao of Kethlan, the best organisation of caring for the smallfolk that they know of, is closely tied to the Oath. Mage: Khza Gquish: Granite Heart Kuldisar A specialist in elemental fire. He was born in 1940 in the village of Eratas in the Razorback Mountains on the border of Basanic/Kuldisar territory. At the age of five his village was attacked by a small warband of banditry and mercenaries and he was left for dead buried under the corpses of his family. He was discovered by Adrian Dexel of the Oath who bought him back and offered him training and a chance to hunt down those who had bought him to this. In 1962 the last of the group had been brought to justice. His rise through the guild has ended with his being propelled to a member of the Council and a well liked one at that. His courage and honour are an example to all and to the many orphans and waifs that the Oath attracts his background is a shining example. Craftsman: Liam Skenes, human, Potter. Born in 1977 Liam has worked closely with the Oath since he acquired a tutelage there in 1991. He is the man from Delve, as every craftsman of the Oath is and has been since the Guild was formed. Skenes is well aware that he possess none of the raw power of the other Oath Council but he and the others from the smallfolk are those that teach the traditional adventurers the skills that they will need when they retire. These skills also generate empathy between the common man and adventurers who so often seem far above and beyond the level of worker that they are an untenable part of society. Liam is highly valued and his place on the council is just as important as any others. Soldier: Adrian Grahams; Human Scout Born in 1988 to a military family Adrian was unable to attain membership to the Silent Company due to his lapse attitude with regard to the disciplined order. His grades however were excellent and he was snapped up with alacrity by the Oath when he applied. As many of the Oath were wiped out defending outlying towns and villages in the recent Cataclysm Wars he was promoted swiftly and only made the council in 2011. Since he has been here he has made many friends but a majority of the council fear that his friendly, open attitude lead him to treat his responsibilities with a lightness that will lead him to wilt under pressure. Only time will tell. Famous Guildsmen Mordred Knox: Human: Hawkshaw Mordred was Born in Great Strabain in 1978, on a Cold Snowfall night. His father was a blacksmith and his mother a Bethylakian priestess. Mordred was always a very gifted child, and with a Bethylakian as a mother his insatiable curiosity was always kept well fed. Mordred's father was a blacksmith and swordsman, he crafted a very fine blade indeed. With the prices his workmanship commanded he was able to look after the family comfortably. At the age of 7 Mordred was taken into the church of Bethylak in Maryat, who had been informed of his gift. He took to the training as if it were what he was born for. Mordred spent many happy years in the classrooms and corridors of the chuch but was always happiest in the library. As an initiate he excelled in the use of focus magics until in Blossomwake 1993 at the age of fifteen, but wise beyond his years, he was released to take the word of Bethylak to the people, and learn what he could of the world. Mordred travelled back to Strabain and took his own lodgings in the city near the University. Mordred was not much of a preacher, However, partially due to the awkwardness of his age but also his quiet aloof nature. By 1995 it was apparent that Mordred, although pious and wise, was not cut out to be a preacher. Mordred had also come to this conclusion and approached the church, telling them he was to enrol at the university to further his studies and so at the age of seventeen Mordred enrolled at the university of Great Strabain to study Fire Magics and Theology, taking a job in the library to help fund his tuition. It was whilst at the university Mordred started to come out of his shell, joining the fencing and later (after a drunken punch up) boxing clubs. As a student Mordred worked and played hard. He graduated in 1998, Head of his class and president of both the boxing and the fencing clubs. Mordred took a job offer from the college of controlling power in Maryat. During his time working for the college he started to take to the road, on both fact finding expeditions and the odd skirmish with the Basin's enemies, In 2003 Mordred handed his notice to the College and disappeared for 6 years. Not even his parents heard from him. Upon his return in Frostmelt 2009 Mordred was a much more mature man, better dressed and holding himself like a gentleman, with few more scars. He had in his possession three Bethylakian artifacts; A hat, A timepiece, and a set of eyeglasses. He claims he bought them at an auction. Mordred joined the Oath immediately upon his return and once again found his place in the library. Morded took to watching over the oath members and making sure they are prepared and equipped for the monsters they face. In his time at the Oath Dr. Knox has been expanding the library, not only its books and scrolls, but weapons and more exotic objects too. Uniform and Guildic Colours The Guild of Renowned adventurers do not have a guild uniform as such but issue each guild member with a Leaf Clasp Badge that must be worn predominantly when adventuring. The guild also requires a Guild Member to carry their guild Identification papers on them at all times. Guild Buildings The first guild building is cited as being the three story Inn called the Silent Path, subsequently named the Oaths Last Rest. This is where the remaining fifteen members of the Oath came to rest after their great battle and it was here that they were sworn to commit themselves to a continuation of the ideals of the Oath. The bodies of scores of the original Oath are buried in the grounds of this impressive building, which has been expanded over the years to take up almost a whole 5 acres of land. There are meditative gardens, a small training ground and even a museum dedicated to the guild on the premises. Every year starting the seventeenth day of Blossomwake the Oath Council hold their biggest meetings here, sometimes lasting weeks as they prepare and dictate guild policy. There are Renowned Adventuring buildings throughout the Basin, most townships, villages or hamlets have a building dedicated to them even if it is an inn with the clasp above the sign. Here members can find succour and assistance regardless of political situation and status. The largest of the guild building is in Shriekspire which was chosen due to the upheaval within the Royal Basin at the time. The Guild is the home of the Oath council and where the majority of discovered items and relics are taken for identification before their distribution or return to the correct parties. All major training and induction takes place in Shriekspire and few guild houses are as well-equipped as this one. Guild Responsibilities *Along with everything else mentioned the Oath has various responsibilities that all members of the Order must adhere to. Loosely translated they are as follows: *Sponsoring of the young to become guild members – Young members of poorer communities that display skills and abilities useful to the Royal Basin shall be directed to the Guild houses in order that they may be sponsored and trained. *The collection of magic items to be handed in at chapter houses before they are identified and potentially returned to correct owners or the finders of said items. *Fostering friendships and alliances between guilds, political powers and magical fraternities that can be offered to townships and villages that fall under the agreed protection of the Oath. The Oaths Finally when the character has all but completed their Guild training they enter the final phase of their education. They are required, no matter the path that they have chosen, to ally themselves to a member of the oath council and to follow their direct tutelage after learning their skills. The Oath of the Bard It is the Duty of the Bard to remember the actions of the guild; Their task is to preserve the legends, prophecies, and history of the Oath and of the Royal Basin, a truly sacred responsibility in an ancient society and Guild that stresses oral history and performance. Besides acting as lorekeepers and historians, they are also depended upon to act as a source of inspiration in times of desperate need, or for celebration in those rare and wonderful times of fortune. “I swear by the Oath to remember so that those others do not forget” The Oath of the Priest It is the Duty of the Priest to ensure that the word of all Gods is heard and understood across the Basin so that the Small folk are not fearful or allow superstitions to guide their actions. They must lay the old rumours to rest whilst keeping alive the true fears that come from the evil of allowing deities such as the Maltel Tekrom to infiltrate their lives. “I swear by the Oath to keep the Faiths strong and the Smallfolk stronger” The Oath of the Officer It is the duty of the officer to mediate, counsel, and keep within them a balance between the conflicting elements of the Small folk, the Oath and the military factions of the groups. They are also keepers of the law within the Guild and the communities that it represents. As such, they are also judges and of great importance in discerning the truth and making important decisions. They are considered leaders and tend to carry a sense of authority about them. “I swear by the Oath to keep a balance and an understanding between those of power and those that are protected by that power.” The Oath of the Melkarr It is the duty of the Melkarr to teach and inform the small folk of the ways of the Tao of Kethlan; they are to dispel force truths and heresy against the spirits and seek to impress the true dangers and wonders of the Wyld. They are also to act as liaison between the Altars and Groves of the Wyld and foster a peace between them and the Oath. “I swear by the Oath to bind the Small Folk and the Spirits and through that unity let them both find strength” The Oath of the Mage It is the duty of the Mage to provide the basic principles of understanding to the small folk of the Royal Basin. The Colleges are far removed from the villages and towns and many Sourcerers use their power to intimidate the populace, looking down upon them. The Oath of the mage is to ensure that such bridges are removed allowing the common man to be able to approach such beings of power for the protection that they deserve without fear of retribution. “I swear to take responsibility for the power that flows through me and to pass that power, through my action, to the people.” The Oath of the Craftsman It is the duty of the craftsman to learn the trades of the small folk in the foresight that in many wars or in plagues certain skills of trade and craft are often lost. The Craftsman must spend their time teaching and learning skills throughout the community and in areas where a skill is lacked that they possess they are required fill in until such time as a replacement is found or trained. “I swear that the Basin will be represented in all skills and trades through the arts of my craft and my patient training.” The Oath of the Soldier It is the duty of the soldier to protect the members of the Oath, to stand in defence of the villages of the small folk and to guard their interests against unscrupulous folk. They are also required to train and assist village militias and ensure that a town is able to defend itself should they find themselves preyed upon by mercenary or bandit groups. “I swear by steel and shield and blood and honour that the people of this Royal Basin shall flourish under my protection.” Category:Guilds